Moments from a Romance
by random fanfic writer
Summary: A collection of Sean and Emma oneshots created for the fanfic 100 project on livejournal. For more info see my profile. Ch 3: During a dance lesson, Emma needs to figuartively loosen up, while Sean literally has some trouble.
1. The Ends Justify the Means

**A/N: I'm doing fanfic100 on livejournal which is a huge project/community dedicated to making 100 stories about a certain couple or character or fandom. Since I think having 100 links under my profile would be _beyond _overkill, I figure I'll put them all as chapters of one story. Nothing will remain the same from story to story except that they will all feature Sean and Emma. Check out my profile for my link to my writing journal as things will most likely be updated their first and here as the inspiration strikes me.**

**I don't own Degrassi and if I did you probably wouldn't watch it.**

Prompt: Ends  
Title: The Ends Justify the Means  
Summary: A friendly argument over homework leads to something more. What lengths will Emma go to prove a point to Sean?

"So you're telling me you believe the end justifies the means?" Emma pulled angrily out of Sean's arm and glared back at him with the 'you've _got_ to be kidding me' look he was convinced she had perfected.

"Em, come on!" Sean just sighed exasperated, sitting up and straightening the book she had jostled in her speed to get away from him. "I'm just saying maybe this Prince guy had the right idea – I mean, his little city-thing was pretty well run, right? I mean, maybe today's Toronto could do with a little less poverty."

"First of all, his name is Machiavelli. The Prince is just his most famous work, not like the 80's performing artist. Second, it wasn't a _city thing_ it was a glorified dictatorship. Third," Emma seemed to run out of steam as she stared at Sean's bemused expression. She looked beyond cute when she was passionate about something or other and he half wondered if he started arguments just to watch the way her eyes lit up mid argument and the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "Third, you're wrong!" she finished, no less vehemently, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm wrong?" he laughed. "What's so bad about the good of the many outweighing the needs of a few? Collateral damage and all that."

"Collateral damage?" Emma snorted, crossing her arms against her chest. "That's the last time I let you trick me into watching a Schwarzenegger movie!"

"What? I said I wanted to see that movie with that U.S. politician and you agreed!" Sean held up his hands in the universal gesture of innocence. "It's not my fault you thought I meant it was that global warming snore fest."

"Let me guess? The ends justified the means?" Emma asked raising one eyebrow at him.

"Exactly. See, I knew an example would present itself," Sean stretched his legs out onto the coffee table, placing his hands behind his head as if proud of himself.

Emma looked at him long and hard as if considering something, before she lowered her crossed arms and leaned in close. "Maybe, you're on to something."

Sean sat up quickly. Emma _never_ gave up that easily. "What are you talking about?"

Emma slowly moved towards Sean on the couch, each move deliberate, until she had practically crawled into his lap. "Just . . . maybe you're right," she said pushing a lock of his long wavy hair behind his ear, before capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

She didn't stop there, kissing and sucking and occasionally even nipping her way down his neck until she reached the boundary of his shirt. Her fingers tiptoed down to the bottom of the material and started pulling it over his head, which he was more than happy to help her with, until it lay forgotten on the floor.

"I mean," she whispered between kisses, her warm breath tickling his cool skin. "After all . . . I could . . . get you . . . to agree . . . to . . . just . . . about . . . anything . . . right now."

Sean knew she was speaking but couldn't focus on the words, too caught up in the sensations. Emma was usually reserved, but tonight, she seemed to have no problems taking the initiative and it was literally taking his breath away.

She started to slip her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, dangerously close to some very sensitive parts of his body when she abruptly stood, dusted herself off and walked towards the kitchen.

"Emma!" Sean's breathing was ragged, but the disappointment and anger was still more than evident in that one word.

"Hmmm?" she asked innocently, turning in the doorway as if she hadn't just mauled him during a homework session in her parents' living room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to calm his nerves and other parts.

"I was going to something to drink before finishing history – you want something?" She was so calm and composed, while he was half dressed and gaping.

"I _want_ you to come here and finish what you started," he practically growled.

"And what would you do for me, if I come over and do that for you? Would you agree to watch the 'global warming snorefest'? Would you take me to the dance this Friday at school? Would you sign up for some summer courses to try and make University?"

Sean crossed the room in two bounds and pushing her against the door jam gave her a long, searing kiss, making sure she felt just how much he wanted to continue their activities on the couch. "Do you have to ask? I'll do anything you want."

To her credit, Emma blushed slightly and looked more than a little flustered. "Too bad I don't believe that the ends justify the means, eh?" She pushed him away and walked into the kitchen, throwing a last parting shot over her shoulder. "Consider it . . . collateral damage."

Sean went over to the couch and retrieved his shirt angrily pulling it over his head and flopping onto the couch. His mood was not improved by the sound of the key turning in the door behind him and Manny's giggles following the open door.

"What's your problem?" Manny asked, taking in his disheveled appearance and discarded history books.

"Machivelli," Sean grumbled, silently vowing not to argue with Emma over homework again. Winning just wasn't worth it.


	2. Worst Enemy

**a/n: As always I don't own Degrassi or any of its' characters. **

**Prompt: Enemy  
Title: Worst Enemy  
Summary: Emma and Sean confront their enemies in order to be together. But is it who they expected?**

Ellie Nash was not her enemy. As a point in fact, she wasn't even her _rival_ and never had been. Emma had already moved onto Chris by the time Sean and Ellie started dating and when Sean returned from his year in Wasaga, he had made it clear that he had returned for Emma. So why couldn't Emma control the jealousy that flared each time she saw the all too pretty redhead in the same room as her boyfriend?

Maybe because of the way Sean and Ellie fell into an easy conversation in a way that Emma and he never could in the off-again parts of their relationship, Emma mused as she watched them talk from across the party. With Emma and Sean it was always fire and passion – whether it was love or hate depending on the time of the year, usually, but nothing was ever calm or easy.

Maybe it was because Sean and Ellie were similar in a way that Emma couldn't change and wouldn't want to if she could. Emma's childhood without a father wasn't perfect, but now with Snake in the picture her home life had become fairly ideal.

But if Emma admitted the truth to herself, it was mostly because Sean and Ellie had shared a level of intimacy that she was still too afraid to commit herself to. They had lived together and shared everything. Emma and Sean . . . well, Emma _wanted_ to sleep with Sean, but for some reason found herself pulling away every time they ventured close to that level of intimacy.

Craig approached Sean and Ellie, pulling Sean away into the kitchen leaving the redhead alone. Emma knew it would be a mistake, but couldn't help walking over and taking the stool that Sean had vacated. She needed to know how she could get over this little roadblock and enemy or not, Ellie may be the only one that understood.

"So umm, great party, eh?" Emma asked, mentally kicking her own lameness even as the words came out.

Ellie looked over at Emma, surprise evident on her features. "Well, Craig has always known how to throw a party."

Emma nodded, even though she couldn't for the life of her remember Craig ever throwing a memorable party before now. "Ellie?" she asked, turning toward the other girl earnestly, deciding she had to say something now before she lost all courage. "I need your help."

Ellie still looked confused, but turned toward Emma, smiling slightly. "Sure, what can I do to help you?" she asked.

Emma swallowed, trying not to admit she had secretly been hoping Ellie would refuse. "Well, I'm dating Sean . . ." Emma started, not quite sure how best to broach the subject.

Ellie put her hand on Emma's elbow, halting her. "Look, if you're worried that I'm still interested, don't be. I moved on a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about here. I'm not your enemy, Emma." Ellie smiled again and started to move away.

Emma clutched at the hand that left her elbow, making Ellie turn to face her. She gulped nervously. "It's not that. See, Sean and I are starting to ummm, get closer? And I just . . . wanted to talk to someone who knows him. His turn-ons and dislikes and stuff. I just want everything to be perfect." Emma looked down at her hands which were twisting themselves into knots, trying to control the blush that was covering her from head to toe.

"Emma." She looked up at the sound of her name to see Ellie's bewildered face. "I don't know what Sean told you . . ."

"He didn't tell me anything," Emma interrupted quickly. "This was all me. I mean, I know I must sound nuts, it's just . . . I've never . . . you know . . . and I know that he has . . . I mean, he's had to have you know? And I don't want to . . . look like an idiot." 'Kind of like I do now,' Emma added silently.

"Emma," Ellie said again, this time her voice more gentle, as if she were speaking to a child. "You really should talk to Sean about this. I can tell you this much. Sean and I never did what you seem to think we did."

"What?" Emma couldn't help the small exclamation that slipped out. "You never?"

Ellie shook her head quickly. "Nope, never. I wasn't ready and he loved me too much to pressure me. Our relationship was more important than sex, you know?" She reached over and patted Emma's shoulder. "Talk to Sean, okay? He's a great guy."

As Emma watched Ellie walk away, her words were stuck on an instant replay in her mind. _Our relationship was more important then sex_. _He loved me too much to pressure me._

Ellie Nash wasn't her enemy. And she hadn't ever slept with Sean. The truth was something much worse.

Sean Cameron knew Jay wasn't his enemy. In reality, he probably was the closest thing to a best friend he'd ever have. Just his luck, he figured as he shoved Jay into the alley wall.

"What did you do to her exactly?" Sean seethed. He wasn't normally the jealous type. Of course, with biceps like his and the piercing blue eyes to match, he generally didn't have much to worry about. But he hadn't been with Emma or even in the same town at the time all this occurred. Neither fact made him feel less jealous or less angry at the sorry excuse for a human he had pinned against the brick.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want to do," Jay answered cryptically.

"Bullshit. Was she drunk? Were you?" Sean continued interrogating him, trying to escape what he knew to be true. His best friend and his ex?girlfriend had meant something more than just friends to each other when he had walked out on them.

"Look, man, it wasn't like that. Calm down, you weren't even dating the tree hugger then," Jay was fairly loyal, but Sean could see in his eyes, he wouldn't stand for too much more of this.

"Tell me, then, what was it like? Did you fall in love with her or something? Did she fall for you?" Sean asked, backing off slightly, afraid to hear his worst fears confirmed.

Jay brushed himself off as he stared at Sean. "Love?" he scoffed. "Emma's only ever had eyes for you, but you weren't around and I was. It was sex, man. Just sex."

Sean closed his eyes. Since Manny had accidentally slipped about Emma and Jay's hook up he had imagined the details several times a minute, but in none of them were they just fuck buddies. Secret lovers, drawn together by mutual rejection, sure, but this . . .

_You weren't around and I was. It was sex. Just sex._

Jay Hogart wasn't his enemy. But he sure as hell wasn't his friend.Emma had never loved Jay. Somehow that didn't comfort Sean, it only made him feel worse.

Sean kissed Emma softly as they lay back into the bed. He pulled apart, just long to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked trying to block out Jay's voice that echoed from his head. _It was sex. Just sex. _Maybe that was true for Emma and Jay, but this time, this experience was about something much more than just sex for Sean and he hoped for Emma, too.

Emma nodded, trying not to dwell on Ellie's words. _Our relationship was more important then sex_. Their relationship was just as important as his was with Ellie, she was confident. And taking it to the next level wasn't about proving that, but rather a natural next step.

As the two resumed their attentions to one another, all voices and thoughts left their minds, each trying to overcome their own worst enemy. Themselves.


	3. Loosen Up

**a/n: Another one. Just a reminder that these stories are all one-shots; they don't relate to each other in any way other than being Sean/Emma stories by me.**

Prompt: Loose  
Title: Loosen Up  
Summary: During a dance lesson, Emma needs to figuartively loosen up, while Sean literally has some trouble.

Emma bit back a giggle as she watched her boyfriend attempt to groove to the music on the radio. "Nope, still no deal. I have to finish this book by the end of the weekend if I'm ever going to pass this class. Spending tonight at some lame house party just won't cut it."

"Come on, Em, loosen up!" Sean said, moving towards her in what she could only assume he thought was a sexy way. He looked like a cross between an ostrich and a giraffe – all stiff and angled.

"Loosen up?" she asked, in slight disbelief. "Honestly, Sean, if you ever want me to be seen in public with you, you're the one who's going to need to loosen up a bit."

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked, mercifully ceasing his gyrations, his words full of fake outrage.

Emma sighed, pulling the elastic off of her wrist and using it to pull back her long blond hair. She strode over to the radio and switched it from radio to CD. In moments, the music pouring from the speakers was soft and smooth. Emma plodded over to where Sean stood and turned around in front of him so her back was to his front, trying to contain her annoyance.

"Here," she said, taking his left hand her own. "Put this hand here," she placed his palm on her left hip. "And this hand here." She repeated the move with his right hand.

Sean inched his left hand up so that it was just brushing over her breast. "Here?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Emma tossed her head, guaranteeing her ponytail smacked him in the fact as she replaced his hand. Didn't he realize she had work to do? "Then, you just . . . move." She punctuated her sentence by moving her hips back and forth slowly, to the beat of the music. Emma's entire form became this fluid, graceful structure that merely moved and rippled to the music's vibrations in a way that Sean more than appreciated.

He used his hands to pull her hips up against his own and tried to flow with her. Emma thought it may have been a good idea, but in the end she found him bouncing against her in a most unsexy way.

"Sean," Emma giggled, reaching to take his hands with her own and raising them above her head in the air. He may be gifted with his hands under an engine, but some days it seemed to Emma that was about the only place.

It didn't help much. Emma was forced to admit that the truth was fairly simple. Sean Cameron could not dance.

Emma tried pushing against him slightly to see if the pressure would help. However, the reaction she got was not one she had expected. "Sean?" She turned surprised and he took advantage to quickly catch her in a kiss. All the stiffness left his frame as she melted against him and into his kiss. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair while his roamed up and down her sides, awkwardness forgotten. Their bodies melded in a different sort of dance, as all awareness of the outside world slipped away.

Until the CD skipped.

The repetitive notes jarred Emma out of the modified dance lesson and she pulled back, slightly disoriented. She stumbled over to the boom box and turned it off, glancing back at Sean. He stood right where she had left him, disappointment evident on his features.

"Right. Ummm. I have to uh – get something . . . upstairs," she said, moving towards the staircase quickly, trying not to think about what would have happened if her parents had chosen to walk in a few moments prior. She had made it halfway up the stairs before a thought hit her. She turned around, watching Sean as he perched on the end of her bed. "You know, if you weren't so unbelievably bad, I'd be beginning to think you do this on purpose."

Sean waited until he heard Emma run the cold water upstairs before he lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Idly, he wondered just how long he could continue to pretend he didn't know how to dance.


End file.
